


Piquant

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Blow Jobs, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You are such a delicious sight to him, on your knees before him, where you belonged
Relationships: Ghirahim/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Piquant

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses, nor do I need any. Oh, by the way, I have a Tumblr now. Head on over if ya wanna request something. Anyways, enjoy.

"Come now, don't be shy" Ghirahim purred. 

You swallow the hard lump in the back of your throat, immediately complying with your Lord's subtle demand. You take hardened warmth into your hands, his cock twitching in response to your tender caress. The skin is pale, just like the rest of him, and the bright pink tip is already leaking with pre-cum. 

You trail your lips against his flushed skin, a content sigh slipping past his parted lips. You wrap your lips around the tip, sucking him into your warm mouth. A delighted noise rose from the back of his throat as his eyes fluttered, his long lashes brushing against his cheeks.

"Ahh" he sighed. "Such a perfect fit."

Heat rises to your cheeks but you ignore your underlying embarrassment as you continued to please the Demon Lord. You swirl your tongue around the head of his shaft, occasionally running the tip along the sensitive slit. Another sinful noise is coaxed out of him, causing a dull throb between your legs. He was very vocal about the effect you were having on him and it certainly helped to boost your ego a bit. 

As you started to gain your confidence you began to slowly bob your head. Your fingers tickled his thighs as you ran your fingertips across his smooth, creamy skin. One of his hands came to rest on top of your hair, slightly tussling the strands as he stroked your head in an affectionate manner. He brushed a few strands of hair behind your ear, taking in the lovely view of your flushed features.

"Look at me" Ghirahim commanded.

Your eyes fluttered open as you locked your gaze with him. A smirk painted his alabaster lips, his eyes dancing with mirth and just a hint of sadism. The fingers in your hair curled as he pushed you closer, forcing more of his cock into your mouth. You winced and almost gagged out of reflex, the intense eye contact almost shattering. Through bleary eyes you were able to maintain the staring, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. Your throat burned as you took more of him, your throat tightening around him with each laboured breath. His teeth sank into his bottom lip, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. Such a delightful sight you were to behold, almost completely choking on him as he pushed his cock back and forth on your tongue. 

"Ahh~ Such a delicious sight. " he drawled as his tongue swept over his lips. An airy chuckle pushed past his parted lips. "I'm positively giggly."

His calm demeanour was a complete contrast to the erratic movement of his hips. His fingers tugged harshly at your hair, nails biting into your scalp as his body burned up from the inside. You whined from the pain, the vibrations only helping him to reach his climax quicker. You could feel him pulsing in your mouth and it was the only warning you got before his frantic movements halted. With a high-pitched cry, he released into your mouth, the bitter taste hitting your tongue with a sudden rush. You almost recoiled as it dripped down the back of your throat. Euphoria flooded his system, the ecstasy that coursed through his veins making his body tingle pleasantly. You were a good outlet. 

His painful grip on your hair became loose and you pulled away from him with a wet pop. You took greedy gulps of air, trying to regain control of your breathing. Your knees were sore and aching and your legs felt like they're going to buckle as you try to stand up. But Ghirahim wasn't going to let you go just yet. A hand lunges for your shoulder, much like a snake striking its prey. His grip was firm and he didn't allow you to move further away when his fingers pressed into your skin. His lips curled into a feral grin as he grabs your chin, almost pulling you up off the ground and into his lap. Your breath catches in your throat as he stares at you with glee, his eyes filled to the brim with dark promises. 

"My dear, the fun is only just beginning."


End file.
